Happy Birthday Babies!
by evclgsb
Summary: It's Erica and Jack's first birthday and Monica and Chandler have the best time celebrating it. Basically Friends mush.


Hello! I had a great time writing this story, so please read and review. Feel free to make suggestions because they are really helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, or Monica and Chandler. I just own DVD's and loved the show to death so please don't sue me.

"Come here, come here." Two hands reached down and grabbed Jack by his sides, gently cradling his head. Chandler cooed at his only son that he loved so much. Tomorrow was the twin's birthday and he was so excited. Chandler wanted everything to be perfect, thanks to his beautiful wife Monica, it would be. He tickled Jack's belly, making him squeal. A cry came from the crib that was placed next to Chandler he smiled at his daughter, Erica. He loved her just as much as Jack. He reached down with his other hand and carefully picked her up. "Hey, little girl." He gave her a small smile and she emulated it.

"Sweetie, come here, I can't get this stain out of the carpet, even with my secret solution!" Monica whined from the other room.

"Coming" He hollard back, placing his babies into their cribs once more. "I'll be back" he began to leave the room and then turned around as he reached the entry, "Happy early birthday." With that he walked away, the happiest man on earth.

"Oh thank god!" Monica screeched happily as she saw her husband. "look at this stain, what could it possibly be?" She questioned him, assuming he would know. "It can't be baby throw up or poop, because I've found the trick to that, It's not any kind of food or drink, it's like a mystery stain and I can't have a devil stain in my house when the twin's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Okay, um, did you try soap?" Chandler asked on a limb. He knew she probably had, but he had to suggest something, anything to stop her rant. She was cute though, especially during a stressful time like this. He loved her so much.

"No!" She ran into the spotless bathroom and grabbed a bar of soap, rubbed it on the stain and grinned like a banana. "You're my hero!" She was overly enthused and planted a big kiss on his lips that only seemed to deepen with time. Next, the doorbell rang and they broke it off.

"The babysitter, you grab your purse and I'll give Wendy instructions" He left the room and Monica grabbed her night black bag.

"Hi" Wendy gave Chandler a smile and stepped into their house. She looked around. It was perfectly neat as usual. She knew it would be, Mrs. Bing was a neat freak, and her craziness always made Wendy laugh, so did Mr. Bing's jokes.

"Hello, you uh, no the drill." He glanced around to make sure Monica couldn't tell that he wasn't giving step by step instruction. "Okay, we'll be back in an hour and ½ at most, see you then and usual pay?" he questioned the 14 year old.

"Yup, can I go see Jack and Erica, wish them an early birthday." She left happily to check on the babies. Chandler knew that Wendy was a great babysitter who take great pride in making sure the twins were safe. She always did a wonderful job and deserved the pay.

"Let's go" Monica whispered, pulling lightly on Chandler's arm. The couple walked through the garage doors amd into their green mini van. As the pulled out of the driveway, Monica gave a small wave to Janice who was watering some plants. Chandler gave a slight wave also, accompanied by a 'eww' face. "Okay, the twins birthday needs to be perfect. We'll need party hats, balloons, oh but the balloons can't pop because that makes a mess and the baby's could choke, no balloons, yes, NO balloons."

"got it, no balloons, the invitations have been sent, Ross and Rachel are coming. Phoebe and Mike, Your parents, Joey's ganna give us a call and Janice is coming…alone." He took a deep breathe and Monica laughted a little at him.

"We have the presents and I'm making the cake tomorrow, we need signs to hang up and candy, oh we should probabaly pikc up some diapers, we're running low." She told her husband as they pulled into Super Wal-Mart.

"Oh, look, wouldn't Erica look so cute in that?" Monica reached out as her hand brushed against a small yellow outfit with a duck on it. She gazed longingly, obviously wanting to buy it for her daughter. She looked up pleadingly at Chandler.

"Ok" he gave in, like he always would. Chandler hated to see his wife sad and he loved Jack and Erica so much, it was their birthday and they deserved all the presents in the world. He glanced at her lovingly, she had to be the best mother in the world. Monica always made sure the kinds had everything they need and loved them so much.

"Yes!" She grabbed the outfit and put it into the shoppping cart and grabbed a green one with a frog on it.

"Whoa, what, what are you doing Mon?" He asked his wife. She hadn't even asked him about the green outfit, she always asked! He looked at her seriously, they weren't built with money.

"Well, honey" She began to rub his arm lovingly, "If we get Erica another present Jack needs one too, it's only fair that way." She have him her signature smile and walked off with the cart. Chandler knew she was right, it was the only fair way.

It was the next day and Monica was playing with Erica and Jack. She had already hung up all the decorations and signs that read "Happy Birthday Erica and Jack!" and "They're 1 today!". She was wearing her blue party hat and the cake was in the oven. "Hey, hey." She tickled Jack's tummy playful and he giggled at his mother happily. "Hello." She handed a block to Erica, Monica new her daughter loved to play with it. The doorbell rang and Monica knew Chandler would get it.

"Mon, look who's here." He uttered, leading Ross, Rachel and Emma into the living room. They were all smiling like lunatics. Chandler handing them each a party hat and rachel placed one carefully on her head so she didn't mess up her hair. She also gave one to Emma and meandered over to her best friend.

"Hey!" Rachel hugged Monica and picked up Erica. "What's up little princess?" She asked her favorite and only almost niece.

"Hi!" Monica laughed at her best friend. "She's good, but gets a little fussy at about four now, it can get annoying." She looked at Rachel. "Let me see the ring again!" Rachel held out her hand for Monica to see. "Oh, it's goregous!" She mushed at the diamond.

"Oh, I know." Rachel screeched back. "Happy Birthday babies!" She brushed some of Erica's blond hair away from her eyes. "You got so lucky Mon, the twins are adorable." She began to rock the child back and forth.

"I know." Monica looked at Jack and was filled with Joy, she couldn't believea year had passed already.

"Let me hold Erica!" Ross demanded, taking the baby from his finacee. He had already given Emma to Chandler, Ross could tell he loved her so much.

"Are you sure still wants to marry you now? Because I mean then you can get a divorce, I know you want ten before your 50." Chandler joked while bouncing Emma on his knees. She let out a squeal of delight.

"Just be quiet" Ross snapped at his brother-in-law. "Happy birthday Erica and Jack." He turned his attention to the two reason he had come today. Ross had to pull lots and lots of strings to get the day off of work.

"I feel so bad, I haven't seen them in like three months, Oh no! They'll resent me for not being there and hate me forever, I'm a bad, bad aunt-to-be" Rachel became hystrical, getting up and pacing. She began to bite her nails and then stopped to look at them. "Now my nails aren't even!"

"Rachel, sweetie, sit down, remember, it is my babies birthday and they'll love you no matter what." Monica tried to calm her besy friend down. The doorbell rang again. "Uh, Rach could you get that please." She was the only one not holding a Child afterall.

"Sure." Rachel got up and answered the door.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Geller gave her a hug before walking into the living room or party area. Mr. Geller followed with a Hi. "Ross!" she gave him a hug and rushed over to Chandler and Emma. "Chandler!" She also gave him a hug and patted Emma's head. "Emma!" Next, Mrs. Geller squeezed Erica and Jack smiling. "Happy birthday twins!" She grabbed Jack from Monica and tickled his belly.

"Hi mom, dad." Monica tried to annouce her present to her parents. It didn't really seem to work. Mr. Geller had grabbed Erica and he was sitting next to his wife. They were both engrossed with the twins.

"Monica" Jack and Judy both said at the same time, not even bothering to look up. Thankfully, the doorbell rang once more and Monica jumped at the chance to answer it, when she came back she was accompained by Janice.

"Oh god." Chandler mumbled under his breathe so no one could hear. He wished Monica hadn't invited Janice and her family. He kept thinking his wife was just too nice and she didn't need to spend their children's birthday here. He guessed he was kind of lucky only Janice could come and not her whole family, what a disaster that would have been.

"The Bing's!" Janice exclaimed on her scratchy voice and gave them her trade mark laugh. She sat down next to Chandler. "Happy Bithday Erica and Jack! It goes by so quick doesn't it?" She inquired.

"Yeah, yeah it does, I have to go to the uh, bathroom." Chandler left the room as fast as he could.

"Hi Janice." Ross told the old…friend. Well, not exactly friend, he wasn't quite sure what they were, but decided not to think about it anymore. His head was going to hurt enough by just her voice.

"Hello Rossy-poo!" She gave him a hug. He visably flinched by her touch, but Janice didn't seem to notice.

The doorbell rand and Phoebe stepped in with Mike. She immediately said her hello's and took the twins from the Gellers. "Hello miss Erica and mister Jack! It's your birthday today and you are both one. Isn't that exciting?" She looked at them expecting an answer.

"Pheebs, I don't think they talk." Mike looked at Monica just to make sure he was right and she nodded in approval.

"Oh, how boring is that?" Phoebe questioned her friends.

"No really that boring." Monica answered her friend. How could Phoebe think that? She was a very weird person sometimes, but they all loved her anyway.

A little while later, Monica was in the kitchen with Rachel and Phoebe, frosting the white cake shew had baked. "I just, I cannot believe that a year has passed and my little babies are one already." She sighed. Monica wanted her kids to stay little forever, but she knew that was impossible. She never wanted them to hate her or leave home and with each birthday those days came closer and closer.

"Oh, Mon, it's okay, your kids will never hate you. Come on, your such a great, sweet person. How could anyone go an extended period of time without your cooking? Plus, your like the perfect Mom. Jack and Erica will never want to move out." Rachel tried to soothe her best friend.

"Yeah, that's all true." Phoebe chimed in and nodded.

"Thanks you guys, I just, wow, a year." She couldn't believe it. It was a year since her and Chandler moved into their own house. A year since the twins had been born and Ross and Rachel got together. It was a hard thing to process.

"Yeah, I know, and it's sad, but happy. Look how much we've all grown Mon. We're all still communicating too." Phoebe smiled at her friends. "I gatta pee." Phoebe left suddenly. Monica and Rachel couldn't help but smile at their friend.

Everyone was sitting in the living room after eating Monica's fabulous cake, just talking about the presents the twins had received. Janice, and the Gellers had left about five minutes ago. The phone began to ring and Chandler put it on speaker. "Your on Speaker." He told the phone.

"How ya doin'" Joey laughed at his friends. He had promised to call and had been waiting for a good time all day. He just wished he could have been there.

"Joey!" The whole gang shouted at the same time, overly excited.

"Hey guys! I just called to wish Erica and Jack and happy birthday." He spoke into the reciever, thrilled by his friends reaction.

"Oh my god! Look." Monica screamed happily. Erica and Jack we're walking straight towards them together, Jack reached his mom and put his arms up, wanted to be held. Monica picked him up and kissed her sons forehead. Erica had wobbled towards Chandler and reached up. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Oh, good girl." He smiled at his daugher. "Joey, Erica and Jack just walked to me and Monica, can you belive that!" He aked his friend.

"What! Damn LA I should have come." He hissed into the phone angry at himself.

"Joey, watch your language." Ross scolded his friend. "Kids are in the room."

"Sorry." Joey innocently stated throught the phone.

"Bye" Monica and Chandler sang as Phoebe and Joey left. Now it was just them and the twins who had fallen asleep a half hour ago.

"That was a great party Mon" Chandler rubbed her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He was so happy. It had to have been the best birthday for the twins he could have imagined. Thanks to Monica and lots of love, brought by their friends and family.

"Yeah." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm ganna go clean up and meet you in bed." She walked off smiling.

The end 


End file.
